The Port Charles Massacre
by DeeRock313
Summary: After a successful mob hit, Jason Morgan is left with a body to be buried, and the closest remote location is Camp Crystal Lake. When Michael Myers enters the mix, the violence escalates and no one could have predicted the horror Jason Morgan had unleashed on himself and everyone he holds dear. Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Situations.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Chapter 1- Prologue-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Friday the 13th, Halloween, General Hospital, or any related characters.**

**12:00 PM-**

Johnny Zacchara was on the run in the small town of Crystal Lake with a large, powerful, cold-blooded killer named Jason chasing him down; Jason Morgan that is. Morgan was an enforcer for the Corinthos mob, and Sonny Corinthos, the don, had ordered a hit on Johnny. Johnny was a dead man if he couldn't get help. It was a well known fact that Jason Morgan never missed his mark. Johnny snuck into an alley between a gas station and a drug store (both of which were _clearly _out of business), and dialed a number he had never expected to call. The dial tone rang. No answer. Was this it? Was this how his life was going to end, at the hands of a mob? The dial tone continued to ring. There was still no answer. Suddenly the alley seemed much smaller to Johnny and much darker. It dawned on him that this alley could be his grave. No, that was preposterous. They were way too professional to bury the son of a crime lord in an alley. They would probably dice up his corpse like an onion, burn the pieces and bury him in some remote forest nearby. In this ghost town, there's plenty of space for that. Finally someone answered the phone, and it was a voice that Johnny had never been so happy to hear: his father, Anthony.

"Who the hell is this?" The aged don asked in a gruff voice.

Johnny laughed. Funny at a time like this. "Check the caller id, dad."

"What do you want, more money? Can't you just wait for my Will, you impatient son of a bitch?"

That would have stung, if Johnny wasn't used to this type of treatment from his father. "No dad, I need help. Sonny sent Jason Morgan after me. I need backup, now!" Johnny heard the screeching of tires, not too far away, a quarter-mile at most. He sighed "Never mind, it's too late. He's going to find me, regardless…"

The horrible cackling of the sadistic old bastard on the other line taunted his doomed son. "Nonsense, son, I have to send guys to pick you up. But first, do you wanna be buried, cremated, or both? You know what? I think I'll just let Sonny bury ya!"

Anthony hung up, and Johnny knew it was over. That didn't mean he had to accept it. He pulled a loaded automatic glock out of his jacket as he heard a nearby vehicle slow to a stop. Johnny's hands were shaking. Tears began falling from his eyes, as his life flashed before his eyes. His horrible, mob related life. His childhood was tormented by his abusive father, who always said he wasn't good enough, and the only person who made his life endurable was his sister, Claudia, who was bashed in the head and killed because of Sonny's actions. That's why Johnny joined the mob, to get vengeance on Sonny. It's funny, how Johnny grew up to be just like the people he always hated. And now, it was over.

Johnny's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder until he saw the large silhouette of a man at the end of the alley. Johnny raised his glock, but not before Jason did the same. The last thing Johnny saw was the firing of Jason Morgan's desert eagle. You should have seen the size of the exit wound on the back of Johnny's head.

**12:02—Back in Port Charles, NY-**

Todd Manning was anything but an average man, despite his appearance. He was about six feet tall, had an average build and medium length brown hair. His only outstanding feature, besides his expensively tailored clothing, was the crescent shaped scar under his right cheekbone. It was a scar he received nearly twenty years ago, when he raped a woman in college and she fought back. That was just one example of the evil Todd was capable of. Now he spent his days staying in the Metro Court hotel in Port Charles, hoping for the slightest chance for redemption. What changed him was his wife, Blair, the mother of his children leaving him because of his terrible habits. Regardless of how good he was at hard, how good his intentions were, he would always do something terrible, break her heart, and she would be gone. He always said he could and would change, that he wouldn't hurt her or anyone else ever again. He meant it, and she believed him. But he's proved thus far that no matter how hard he tried, he could never change. Blair knew it too. So this time, there was no coming back.

But tonight, redemption was not his concern. It was Halloween and Todd needed to find something suitable to wear for his scary movie night with his sexy landlord, Carly. As Todd readied to shovel through his dresser to search, he noticed a plastic hockey mask lying on the dresser with a note attached to it. Todd picked up the note and it read:

**_Hi, dad. Figured you would want to dress up for your favorite holiday so here's a mask for you. I went with Michael to camp Crystal Lake for the night. I guess he wanted to get into the holiday spirit._**

"Or your pants," Todd said aloud as he read.

**_I'll be back tomorrow. And don't worry about paying me back for the mask. It was only like $10. _**

**_Love Starr._**

This did not particularly please Manning. It's not the location that bothered him. Everybody knew that Friday the 13th movie was fake. The real problem was that Todd didn't trust Starr's boyfriend, but nothing could be done about it because Carly was Michael's mother. Talk about inconvenient. Why didn't Todd trust Michael? It was because Sonny Corinthos, Port Charles' most notorious mobster, was Michael's father. Talk about dangerous, and when Todd Manning of all people can call someone dangerous, there's no denying it. Little did Todd know, there was someone even more dangerous out there, and he wears a mask very similar to Todd's.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**Author's note: Wow, what a great start. With hit man/enforcer Jason Morgan killing in Jason Voorhees' territory, it's clear where the story's going. Who will win? Will the traveling college couple's presence change the outcome? What does Todd Manning have anything to do with this? You'll have to see. Please review.**

**Also, in case anybody is confused, this story has 2 characters by the name of Jason. Jason Morgan, the mob enforcer, and Jason Voorhees, psycho, superhuman slasher. There are also 2 characters by the name of Michael. Michael Corinthos, mob prince and Starr Manning's boyfriend, and Michael Myers, psycho, superhuman slasher. Again, please review.**

**Special thanks to GrimReaper99x for inspiration and input. You should definitely check out his work if you're a Naruto or Elder Scrolls fan. If not, check him out anyways. And review.**


	2. Chapter 2- Important Matters

**Disclaimer- I do not own Friday the 13th, Halloween, General Hospital, or any related characters.**

**Chapter 2- Important Matters**

**12:04- The Town of Crystal Lake-**

A six and a half foot tall behemoth of a man in a leather jacket stood coldly over Johnny Zacchara's broken body. The hollow point bullet from Jason Morgan's untraceable desert eagle was just enough to paint the concrete walls of the alley red with the insides of Johnny's head. One shot was all it took to send the top half of his skull in all directions. Jason inspected the body.

"What a mess."

Now that the job was done, a cleanup crew was needed. Jason pulled out his satellite phone and dialed his employer's number. Sonny quickly answered.

"You got him?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah but I made a bit of a mess. Could you send Max and Milo to help get rid of the body?"

"I'm on it." Sonny replied.

"They need to be here quickly, though. Johnny had his phone in his hand when I shot him. He could have called some foot soldiers over. We don't need more trouble with the Zaccharas today," Jason said.

"Max and Milo will be there in ten," Sonny replied before he hung up the phone. _Hell, _he though to himself, rising up from the chair of his office in Port Charles.

**_I might as well show up, too. I've got to see how bad Jason messed that bastard up. Because of Johnny, I had to kill my wife for cheating on me. Unforgivable. I took out his sister, too. Now all that's left is dear ol' dad, and the Zaccharas will be out of my misery. It's amazing how much damage Jason can do. He was born for this job. The ultimate killing machine. No one can stop him. He's smart too. He help me build my business from the ground up. He's young too. I know what to do. When this job's over, it might be time for me to retire. Let Jason take charge._**

But this was business and he had pressing matters at hand. Important matters to deal with.

**12:05- Smith's Grove Sanitarium, IL-**

Dr. Samuel Loomis, a sick, aging former psychiatrist walked through the doors of Smith's Grove and approached the front desk, where a beautiful secretary greeted him with a smile.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you today?" she asked leaning on her elbows over the desk just enough to where Loomis could catch a glimpse of the brunette's impressive cleavage.

**_Oh, if only I was a younger man, _**Loomis thought.** "I'm here to see my old patient, Michael Myers." **

The secretary cringed hearing that name, for in this place, the name Michael Myers was synonymous with death. Everyone in the asylum knew the story. Fifty years ago, in Haddonfield, Illinois, at the age of six, Myers killed his entire family and was locked up in this very asylum until 1978, fifteen years later, when he escaped on Halloween night and killed at least 18 people, tracking down his sister, probably more. Loomis ignited an explosion in a hospital in a vain attempt to burn Michael alive, nearly killing himself in the process. However, both men survived. Since then, Michael Myers, the embodiment of pure evil, had added over 50 more victims to his name. He was eventually apprehended and locked back up. For good, Loomis had hoped.

"I'm sorry," the secretary said, "The patient has been transferred out of state."

Suddenly, the world seemed to freeze for Loomis, as he processed what he had heard. How could this have happened? After all that Michael had done, why would those idiots even consider moving him into unfamiliar territory, with no clue how he would react. Can't they seen that he will not stop? He cannot die. Michael was fifty six years old and had the body of a man in his mid-twenties. Wouldn't that be enough for those ignorant officials to realize that this was no ordinary man? Michael Myers was evil on too legs, and they have unleashed him into an unsuspecting world. What will he do? When? With all of those questions, only one made a bit of difference.

"Where?" Loomis asked.

"Shadybrook sanitarium, in Port Charles, New York."

Dr. Loomis now had important matters to deal with.

**12:06- Metro Court hotel, Port Charles-**

Despite the potentially dangerous (even criminal) friends Starr chose to revolve her life around, her father, Todd Manning, was not worried. He had taught her at a very young age how to dismember the human body with her bare hands in a matter of seconds. Plus, Todd had given Starr a tazer, knives, pepper spray, and a .44 magnum for her 18th birthday. Not to mention the steel-toed boots she could send up the crotch of anyone who tried to take advantage of her. And if all else failed, Todd always had the option of killing anyone who pissed him or his daughter off. Slowly and painfully. But he didn't have time to worry about such things. He had more important matters to attend to.

Todd was spraying on his cologne and straightening his tie in preparation for his lunch date with Carly when she suddenly burst through the door to Todd's hotel suite in a very revealing black dress with an evil grin on her face. Todd felt a throbbing in is groin when he realized that he was going to be eating something other than lunch.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**Authors note: Hmm... with Michael Myers in the equation, going to Port Charles, who knows how this will turn out. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3- Coffee Farms and Cold Showers

**Camp Crystal Lake- Coffee Farms and Cold Showers**

**12:07 On the way to Camp Crystal Lake-**

Starr was anticipating this night out with her boyfriend, Michael Corinthos, his sister Kristina, and _her _boyfriend, Trey. This was more of a Halloween party than a night out. Growing up with her horror-fanatic father, Starr knew that Crystal Lake was where the 2009 movie Friday the 13th was filmed. There is no movie-going experience more authentic than watching Friday the 13th at Camp Crystal Lake. As Michael drove them through the empty ghost town of Crystal Lake, Starr couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey, Michael, how'd you reserve a place in the camp?" she asked. "Nobody even lives here!"

Michael just laughed. "Reserve a place? Ha! My dad OWNS the place!"

Now Starr was even more confused. She was about to say so when Michael continued his explanation. "It used to be a public camp until they abandoned it and the town basically shut down years back. The Friday the 13th movie was a last ditch effort to bring tourists back and revive the town. When it didn't work, my dad bought out the camp and the area around it in an auction. He's planning on using the forest and the water from the lake to start a large-scale coffee farm and set up warehouses. But he won't start that project for another year or so, so until then, I'm sure he won't mind us staying at one of the cabins."

That explained it.

**12:08 The Metro Court Hotel, Port Charles-**

Todd and Carly were laying on the couch kissing, passionately. Carly could feel the sensation of Todd's tongue moving around in her mouth. She reached down her waist and pulled off her shirt. Todd began kissing her neck, when carly said "Stop".

"What do you mean stop? We haven't even started, yet." Todd joked.

"And we shouldn't."

Todd, shirtless, stood up, and Carly couldn't help but notice his extremely tight abs and she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to be able to resist him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we would be doing it for the wrong reasons." Carly replied.

"What other reasons are there?"

Carly sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy thing to explain to Todd. She could already feel his anger rising. "We both just got out of rough relationships. You still need to get over Blair, and I still need to get over Johnny," Carly said calmly.

Todd was now yelling. "The bastard _cheated_ on you! What's there to get over?"

"What if that's the only reason I'm here? What if I'm trying to be your fuck buddy just want to pay him back?"

"I can live with that." Todd was only half-joking.

"We're friends Todd. I'll always be there for you, but now is not the time. Would you really want to risk our friendship like this?"

"I'd rather ruin it like this than any other way."

"Todd, what part of you wants me more? Your heart, or your body?"

Todd smiled and said "Well, my heart is part of my body, and right now it's pumping blood into other parts of my body.."

Carly put her shirt on, got her stuff, and headed for the door. Todd considered stopping her but realized that she had a much higher moral standing than he did, and that she had her reasons for leaving. There was nothing he could do about it.

Such a short lunch date...

**12:09- On the way to the town of Crystal Lake**

The car ride with Max and Milo was torturous for Sonny. The duo were the best of friends, but when they argued, they were like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Though they weren't related in any way, they had similar facial features and almost identical hair color and style. Their body types were near opposites, however. Max was short and stocky. Milo was tall and lean.

Milo started the debate. "Should we really bury the body in Camp Crystal Lake? You know Friday the 13th was based on a true story. It was all over the news."

Max looked irritated. "Really? There is no possible way you can explain that and make it believable."

"Jason Voorhees drowned in the lake as a kid. Then his mom killed a bunch of camp counselors trying to avenge him. She got her head cut off, then Jason came back to life and killed like a hundred people!"

"Wow, Milo.." Max said, "You're retarded."

"It's true!"

"Well there was a thing on the news in '89 about some psycho raising hell in Manhattan. That was probably where the movie came from. But don't worry. He died in a sewer."

"No! Some teenagers brought brought him back to Crystal Lake where he fought to the death with Freddy Krueger!"

"Wow, Milo, just wow..."

Now it was Sonny's turn to get irritated. "Next time you guys have a job, I'm staying the fuck home!"

12:12- Camp Crystal Lake-

Joey Limbo, assassin for Anthony Zacchara, was laying on top of the roof of a cabin with a scoped M16 assault rifle. He was waiting Jason Morgan to park his car, step out, and have his head explode all over the tree line. Limbo saw a van pull up next to another cabin. He looked through the scope, ready to hit his mark. The passengers were not who he thought they would be. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Anthony's number.

"Who is it?" Anthony asked.

"It's Joey. Some unexpected guests just pulled up to the camp and it looks like two of them are Sonny's kids. What do you want me to do?"

"Hold them hostage. It's the perfect opportunity to take out Sonny and all of his possible replacements. Once the boss, the enforcer, and all of the bosses kids are gone, his mob will collapse." Anthony replied.

"Got it." Joey said before he hung up the phone. He stood up and turned around. When he saw the blade of a machete swinging toward his face.

"What the-?" _splat-_

**-END OF CHAPTER-**_  
_

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4- Awkward

**Disclaimer- I'm clearly not one of the geniuses that invented Friday the 13th, General Hospital, or any related characters.**

**Chapter 4- Awkward-**

**12:15 PM- The Metro Court, Port Charles-**

Todd Manning was in the bathroom, running a shower, after that heart-wrenching disappointment.

Specifically, a cold shower.

That situation with Carly was going to make their friendship quite awkward. Was he really just a fuck-buddy to her? They had been through a lot together. She helped him get through the divorce with Blair, he was there for Carly when she and Johnny broke up, he'd even taken a bullet for her. If only he could tell her how he felt. Like that would ever happen. He had too much pride to share his inner feelings.

Or was it more than that?

Maybe he didn't think he was right for her, to begin with. What if the same thing that happened with Blair happened with Carly? Todd wouldn't forgive himself. There's no way he could describe how much pain he'd caused others when he was just trying to help. Even with the best intentions Todd ruined everything. One time, he switched his friend's dead baby with somebody else's life one, and they spent months thinking their son was alive. When this friend finally realized... No. Todd's caused just as much damage intentionally. He broke up a married couple just to get back at them. He killed his own twin brother for Christ's sake! Todd didn't deserve Carly. He wasn't right for her.

There was no version of this where Todd and Carly could ever have the possibility of a long lasting relationship, no matter how hard they tried. It was completely out of Todd's control. He was, for the first time ever, helpless and hopelessly lost. The best he could do was lock his emotions away. He didn't deserve anyone. He was lucky to even have her as a fuck-buddy.

It didn't matter because all she could think about was that backstabber Johnny Zacchara, anyways. It was then that Todd knew what he had to do... He had to kill Johnny... Very slowly... And very...

painfully...

Nah!

His other option was that he could just go binge drinking all day and night. Oh, yeah! That would certainly help!

**12:45- Camp Crystal Lake-**

Sonny was pulling his limo up to a remote spot in the camp to bury the body when he noticed an unfamiliar van parked by one of the cabins. Someone was trespassing.

"Max, Milo, Jason, someone's in that cabin over there. Let's check it out."

They all got out of the car, handguns loaded, safety off, and walked to the cabin. When they got to the door, they heard someone moaning from inside. Jason signaled to the rest of the group that they were going to have to sweep the cabin. They nodded.

Sonny pointed the gun forward, kicked the door in and had never been more shocked by what he seen. Trey was standing in the middle of the room, pants unzipped, with Sonny's daughter Kristina's mouth over Trey's... umm... area.

Kristina and Trey both screamed when they saw Sonny with the gun. Sonny was infuriated. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

Sonny charged at Trey, kicked him in the exposed crotch, grabbed him by the throat, and held the gun to his forehead. "What are you doing with my daughter!?"

Michael and Starr, drenched in sweat, wearing nothing but towels, rushed out of the bedroom to see what all of the fuss was about.

Sonny saw them, put the gun down and said "Ugh, not you too... What the hell are you doing here, son?"

"You said this would be a good getaway spot, so me, Starr, Kristina, and Trey were all going to spend the night here."

"Michael, you of all people should know not to come to one of my places of business without giving me the heads up. You could have been hurt."

Starr glared at both Michael and Sonny, "Michael, I thought this was supposed to be a coffee farm! I guess he lies to you, too, then. I should have listened to my dad. Your father is nothing but a sick, murdering mobster! That explains why he smells like a corpse! He probably came here to bury somebody! I'll bet there's a body in his trunk, right now!"

Oh, the irony.

Michael became enraged and shouted at Starr. "I'll be lucky if I grow up to be half the man he is! Now, you would be smart to quit talking trash about my family!"

Kristina began heading toward the door. "I'm outta here!" she said.

Sonny grabbed her by the arm. "No you're not. All of you are going to take showers... separately... and then I'm taking you all home."

Kristina yanked her arm away. "I'm an adult. I have right's. I can do whatever I want, and I want to go for a walk. I hate you, and I never wanna see you again... I'll be back in 30 minutes... She rushed past Max, Milo, and Jason (who were struggling not to laugh at this whole situation), and then out the door.

"God, help me.." Sonny said as he rolled his eyes.

He turned to Trey. "You get in first."

"No p-p-problem." Trey replied nervously.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**Author's note- hopefully you got a good laugh out of this chapter, because the fun ends here. Fasten your seatbelt because from this point on, the intensity of the story will NOT ease up. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Killing begins

**Chapter 5- The Killing Begins**

**-WARNING: The violence in this chapter is especially gruesome. Be prepared-**

**1:00 PM Camp Crystal lake-**

Jason Voorhees would not let them on his land, his mom's land. They had to pay for coming. They can't live. Jason would kill them.

**_Kill for mommy..._**

Jason walked through the woods. He smelled... something... someone... who was going to die.

**_Kill for mommy..._**

He followed the smell to a dock on the lake, where he saw a brunette female, perhaps 20 years old, with her feet in the water. He began to approach her, stalking his prey. He gripped his machete, eager to tear her flesh from her bones.

**_Kill for mommy..._**

When his foot landed on the dock, the girl heard it and turned to him, without even the slightest hint of surprise on her face when she saw the machete-wielding behemoth, wearing a hockey mask. "Who's there? Dad, is that you? Michael? Trey?"

Jason Voorhees continued walking.

**"Jason?"**

Jason Voorhees stopped in his tracks, when he heard his name, and tilted his head in confusion. He had no clue that Kristina was speaking of a different Jason entirely. She believed him to be Jason Morgan, her father's enforcer. But when she saw Jason's reaction, she smiled. "I knew it was you. I'm sure my dad sent you to come get me so take off that stupid mask and let's go."

**_Kill for mommy. _**Jason snapped out of it and charged down the dock, lifted Kristina up by the hair. She screamed and kicked her leg, when she realized that this wasn't anyone she knew. "_Let me go! Do you have ANY idea who I am?! I am a CORINTHOS! My dad will fucking KILL Y-"_

Jason backhanded Kristina, knocking her to the ground. She lay sprawled out across the dock moaning, with blood all over her mouth. The force of the blow was enough to know out several of Kristina's teeth. Jason stood over her and stabbed through her right shoulder and into the dock. Kristina screamed louder. Jason dragged the blade across her shoulder and chest until he had completely severed her upper torso. She clearly didn't move or scream after that.

The deed was done. The girl had paid for trespassing on his land. His mother's land.

But he hungered.

And so

He ate.

**1:06 pm Shadybrook Psychiatric, Port Charles.**

Heather Webber was on a roll today. Today, she would finally be out of this place. So what if Heather heard some voices, killed a few people, and held a few others hostage? That doesn't make her crazy. How could a crazy person be this smart? She knocked out a nurse, stole her outfit, and was ready to simply walk out of the asylum with her cellmate, Otto. Otto apparently had some odd form of PTSD from his days in a biker gang. Heather thought Otto might have referred to the gang as Sam Crow or something like that. Whatever. It didn't matter, Heather had to concentrate. She was escorting Otto out of the ward in a straight jacket, walking down the halls when Heather noticed her son Steven, one of the doctors approaching. She couldn't let him see her! He would recognize her immediately!

Heather cut to the first door on the left, labeled MYERS, and shoved Otto in, before their plan could be foiled. When she entered. She noticed that a man in a white latex mask was lying strapped to the hospital bed. No movement, no sound. Until she heard a faint voice in her head

**_Leeet meeee ouuuut... I need to show you something..._**

Heather approached the bed. What the hell. She hadn't been with anybody in a while (Otto doesn't count), and this mystery man probably hadn't either.

"Umm what the hell are you doing, Heather? That guy could be dangerous." Otto said from across the room.

Heather unstrapped the patient and reached for his face to see what it looked like under that intriguing mask, when he reached up toward her face in a similar manner. Except, he grabbed her by the throat and wouldn't let go. Otto, still strapped in the straight jacket, threw himself against the door, trying to bust it down, but it wouldn't budge. Michael Myers dug his thumb dug his thumb into Heather's throat, damaging her voice box. She tried to scream but no sound came out.

Michael raised himself out of the bed and threw Heather into the wall. Otto was now the one screaming, and it really irritated Michael. There had to be a way to shut him up. Otto saw Michael Myers, the cold-blooded psychopath, slowly walking towards him, and Otto could do nothing about it. Michael reached into the mouth of the screaming mental patient's mouth and pulled his tongue as far out as it could go with one hand and slammed his mouth shut with the other, cutting off Otto's tongue. He screamed in agony, while Michael continued strangling Heather. He watched as her face began to lose its color and enjoyed feeling her squirm.

But the fun had to end as Michael Myers heard an authoritative voice outside the door, and he decided to finish off his visitors. He picked them both up by the necks and heard a loud crunch as he slammed their heads together. The voices outside grew louder, and Michael could tell they were police. He looked out the barred window. He was only two stories up. A jump like that would be nothing. He simply grabbed hold of two of the bars, ripped the window out, and hopped down to the field below.

It was then that the police finally broke through the door, led by Dante Falconeri, Sonny's eldest son. He stopped in his tracks to gaze upon the gruesome scene before him. Both bodies were nearly unrecognizable as their faces were covered in eachothers blood and their skulls bashed in. One of the corpses was even missing its jaw. "Get some doctors and call for backup!" Dante hollered to the other two officers. He saw noticed the disassembled window and didn't hesitate to pursue the culprit. He took a running leap out the window, landing about thirty feet from the escaping psychopath.

"Freeze!" Dante yelled, aiming his 9mm at the head of Michael Myers. Michael stopped and turned toward Dante. Dante cocked the gun ready to open fire. "I said FREEZE!" Michael then pulled a piece of broken glass out of the sleeve of his jumpsuit and chunked it at the throat of the detective. The glass pierced Dante's jugular and Dante, holding the fast-bleeding wound with one hand and holding the gun with the other, opened fire. The bullet simply grazed Michael's shoulder, who proceeded toward Dante, removed the glass, and stabbed him in the abdomen. Then continued carving his innards like a fucking jack-o-lantern. Realizing that more officers were bound to pursue him soon, Michael had no choice but to move on, into the distance, into the unsuspecting city of Port Charles.

**-END OF CHAPTER- **

**Author's note- Wow, that chapter actually took 2 weeks to finish. Mainly due to Christmas plans, play rehearsals and girl issues (which inspired a portion of the next chapter). Oh well, all of that gave me time to make this the most complex chapter yet. I hope you liked it. Off topic, the character Otto biting his tongue off was a reference to the Sons of Anarchy season finale. GrimReaper99x gave me the idea. You should check his stories out.**

**Again, I ask you to PLEASE review.**


	6. Chapter 6- Torn Apart, Inside and Out

**Chapter 6- Torn Apart, Inside and Out**

**1:12 pm Camp Crystal Lake-**

Sonny Corinthos sat on the couch impatiently, staring at his watch.

_**Kristina was supposed to be back by now.**_

He saw his enforcer walk by with a beer and got his attention

"Hey, Jason."

"Yes, boss?"

"Go get my daughter and bring her ass back here. She was supposed to be in the shower ten minutes ago."

"Right away boss." Jason started to walk out of the cabin, when Sonny stopped him.

"Oh, and if you see Max and Milo, tell 'em to get that body buried. Zacchara's startin' to sink up the place."

"Yes, boss." And Jason was on the hunt. He walked out of the cabin and into the woods, searching for Kristina.

**1:19 pm Blaire's house, Port Charles.**

Todd Manning waited at Blaire's doorstep for her to answer. She opened the front door and saw her ex-husband standing in the doorway, wearing a tuxedo, holding a bouquet of flowers, with the cheesiest looking smile on his face.

How odd...

"Hi Blaire." Todd said as he walked in, uninvited.

Blaire was dumbfounded. "What the hell are you doing here, Todd?"

Todd flopped onto the couch and started unbuttoning his suit. "I'm here to have some extremely hot, hardcore sex with you!"

Blaire was speechless. How could this situation get any weirder? It was her worst nightmare come true. "Todd, we're separated, remember?"

Todd stood up and drew closer to Blaire until his face was mere inches from hers. "We can fix that, you know. Come on. Let's get out of here and find some fancy restaurant where we can eat lunch together, and, you know, catch up. Better yet, let's just get back together.

"Todd..." Blaire knew she was about to crush Todd's spirits but she could never have predicted his next move. Todd reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. When he opened the box, what was inside was a 12-carat diamond ring. An engagement ring.

"Marry me, Blaire." Tears flowed from her eyes.

"I-I can't..." She raised her hand revealing that there was already a ring on it. "I'm marrying Tomas Delgado." Todd's smile twisted into an expression of pure rage, then the look of a broken spirit.

"The hit man? He's no better than I am!" He laughed sarcastically "You leave me because of my unforgiveable crimes and how I'm such a terrible person and how I do nothing but destroy everything I care about and you think a professional KILLER will be any better than you? At least when I kill someone, it's for personal reasons and I feel remorse for it. This guy kills for MONEY! That's fucking hilarious. All of the issues you say keep us apart also apply to Tomas, except a thousand times more. So you use those excuses anymore. So tell me now, are you a backstabbing, lying, bitch, or just a hypocrite who decided that he was worth it?"

"He loves me. He'll support me and he won't hurt me the way you always do. He keeps his promises. He doesn't lie to me. And I LOVE HIM!"

"Don't say that. You can't love him. You love me. Say it."

"Todd, I can't..."

"Yes you can. Say it. Repeat after me: I LOVE YOU."

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T!"

"Then tell me you DON'T love me. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you DON'T love me!"

"Fine! I... love... you..." Blaire managed to say through her tears.

Todd was genuinely surprised "What? I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it?"  
"I love you, Todd.." Todd's surprise was greatly increased when Blaire closed the gap between them with a painful longing kiss. The moment felt like it lasted forever. Todd was finally complete. But after a few seconds, Blair pulled away. "I love you. But I can't let you hurt me again. I'm marrying Tomas... Please leave.."

"Blaire.."

"Just go."

It was clear that Todd had no other options. Defeated, he walked out of the house and out of Blaire's life, without looking back. It was agonizing and Todd Manning was torn apart, inside and out.

**1:25 PM Camp Crystal Lake**

Jason was still searching for Sonny's daughter. He was walking down the trail through the camp woods. It was quite a sight. He was in awe at the trees and the birds -the nature in general- surrounding him.

It was moments like these that made the mob enforcer think about leaving the business and Port Charles and living out in the country. He had always wanted to start a military career or maybe enter a mixed martial arts tournament. He could leave the business but he would never stop fighting. But Jason was in too deep. A lot of powerful people would be pissed off if Jason tried to get out. Plus, Jason couldn't leave Sonny like that. They were like family. Sonny's family was Jason's family and vice-virsa. Jason helped raise Michael and Kristina. When Jason was in a dark place, Sonny looked after him and took him under his wing.

But Jason didn't get any special treatment, though he quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a lethal weapon. Jason Morgan was infamous for his precision and combat abilities. He was smart, too. That contributed to his worst fear. What if he got TOO good? What if Sonny gave him the position as the don? If that happened, Jason's dreams of getting out of the mob would be crushed. The only way he would be able to get out of the mob would be to leave in a coffin.

Jason's train of thought was ended as the trail did. He arrived at the lake and saw somebody sprawled across one of the docks. Assuming it was Kristina, Jason sprinted toward the body. He was right, though he wished he wasn't. He had found Kristina slashed, sliced, and gashed in multiple different ways. Her upper torso, from the arms and collar bone up, was completely severed from the rest of her body. Most of her was missing and from her appearance, most of her flesh was...**_eaten_**... She was completely torn apart, inside and out. Jason would have to grieve later. Now he dad to break the news to her father, Sonny.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

**Author's note- Such a sad chapter... Please Review!**


End file.
